


Dancing

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

The Hale kids were all pretty special in their own way. Alec was endlessly proud of each of them, lavishing love and attention on each of them. Talia was the other bookend of their lives, helping them to become not just quality people but quality werewolves. Laura, the first born, had come out perfect. She was fully half of each of her parents. Her mother’s good looks, charm, ease of being, and strength of character. From her Dad she got her terrible sense of humor, her ability to love people with an intensity that was more than a little terrifying, and her absolute delight in the anxiety and failure of others without being mean spirited about it.

 

Derek stood out as the big brother, also he was a caretaker like his Dad – which makes sense since he was always trying hard to be like his Dad. He loved helping his family, he was endlessly patient even when teased, he was the one just about everyone ran to for comfort. He was the big hero to Eric who thought he hung the moon. Unlike the others, Derek was always so sincere, and quiet, and thinking intensely about others.

Cora was… Well at eight she worked harder than everyone except Derek. Cora couldn’t decide if she wanted to be more like her mom or like Laura so she followed at the heels of both of them, taking out her frustrations on Derek and crying her sadness out to him too. If anything she was always trying to be as self contained as Laura even though she was a lot more like Derek than she wanted to admit. Brave fronts and marshmallow insides. So when she felt like she was really feeling anxious about something she tried to be strong all on her own… And it just never worked out. But unlike Derek, Cora did, eventually, seek out help.

Cora sat on her bed, staring at the party dress she had to wear to school tomorrow because they were having their first Dance. Cora wasn’t afraid of boys or girls or anyone in her school – why should she be? She’s a werewolf and her whole family would beat up anyone who hurt her. What did scare her was… dancing. She’d tried to talk to Laura about it but she was really busy, Derek was busy with Eric, and Mom was still at work, trying to stop something about logs…

Cora crept down through the house and into her Dad’s workshop, sitting and watching him use a plane to create a wood pillar façade or something. It was soothing to watch, the smell of wood and her Dad calming her down. She wasn’t the sort to admit to anyone she couldn’t do anything. Not anyone. But… Dancing. She just had no idea. Ugh… it meant  _asking_  for help. She sighed, “Daddy?”

Alec smiled, knowing he couldn’t let her ever know he was completely aware of her even with his back turned. This isn’t his first rodeo thanks. And she wasn’t his first or last kid. “Yeah Baby?” He kept working, Cora needed a delicate touch. Of all his kids, Cora was overly sensitive about her abilities. Laura was a force of nature, Derek was a tank, and Cora… Cora was a precious sparrow trying so hard to put on armor. It was so cute it made him have to stop what he was doing and bite his finger not to laugh in delight.

Cora fidgeted for a long while, “Daddy… Do you… Can you… Dance?”

Alec might be wholly human but at certain times he would just light up like a small sun. Like now. “Dance? Can  _I_  dance?” Alec spun around and grinned. “Oh sweetheart… You came to the right person. No one has as much rhythm as your old man.” He walked over and turned on the old boombox he had from high school, the sound of the Commodores “Brick House” filling the basement. Alec starts dancing which makes Cora laugh.

Alec dances to her, holding out his hand, “M’lady.” Cora rolls her eyes hard but takes his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. “Dancing is all about rhythm – just move back and forth like this…” Alec starts to demonstrate, Cora laughing at him but she does mimic him pretty good. Cora would never admit it but… just dancing about with her Dad to his silly music was a lot of fun. Alec held her hands and put her through spins and dips and showed off all his signature moves.

Laura followed the music and giggles when she got home, finding her Dad and sister playing air guitar and leaping off things together to Guns N Roses “Paradise City.” Which just so happened to be her jam, and Laura joined in the dancing to Cora’s surprise and delight. Derek and Eric found them next, Derek finding his favorite tape of his Dad’s and blaring Styx’s “Mr. Roboto” because he and his Dad danced an awesome robot to it. Laura cuddled Eric and laughed hysterically while they showed Cora the right moves. Eric was happy to dance with everyone, standing in place and bending his knees a lot while his arms flailed. Talia stood in the door way with the pizza she’d brought home for dinner and laughed at all of them until Alec snatched away her pizzas, handing them off to Derek and pulling his wife in close to dance.

Laura took the opportunity to pop in a new cassette, teaching Cora how to timewarp because let’s face it – that was a family thing and someday she and Derek would be taking Cora and Eric to their first Rocky Horror Picture Shows. And Cora? She was having the time of her life, dancing with her family and not worried about her dance tomorrow at all. When things settled in to a more sedate family pizza and dance party, Cora move to sit in her Dad’s lap, leaning against him and pushing her face against his neck to whisper, “Thanks Daddy.”

Alec smiled and kissed her head. “Any time Baby.”

Cora felt like her Dad was the absolute coolest… At least until he started singing along to “Mexican Radio” by Wall of Voodoo. She officially revoked his cool card again. And Derek’s. Because he was singing too.


End file.
